ENTENDIMIENTO
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Riku/Daisuke Un padre que nos relata su sentir ante el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Con miel para derramar


ENTENDIMIENTO

**ENTENDIMIENTO**

Tristemente aun no consigo los derechos de autor de DNAngel por lo tanto no pertenece y esta pequeña historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretenimiento mió y de ustedes.

* * *

Aquellos meses habían sido realmente pesados e incluso un poco agobiantes, es decir…pregúntenle a cualquier padre como resultaba el primer embarazo de su esposa y no había otra respuesta que agotador; la familia revoloteando constantemente sobre tu pareja (y de paso ignorándote….salvo para regañarte por no cumplirle TODOS sus caprichos), los preparativos para la habitación del pequeño, los antojos y pequeños berrinches de la futura mamá….

Si, definitivamente no había estado tan cansado desde que fuera el ladrón fantasma hace ya muchos años. Y ahora, en la recta final, no había una sola noche que durmiera tranquilo…cuando su mujer no daba miles de vueltas en el lecho incapaz de encontrar una posición cómoda por su prominente estomago, era la eterna preocupación sobre si serían buenos padres (podían llegar a pasar toda la noche en vela por esa cuestión…así al día siguiente estuviera casi dormido en el trabajo), o bien, ya habían tenido dos falsas alarmas sobre la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Niwa.

Sea como sea, con cansancio y desveladas, el estaba muy satisfecho con su vida, se había convertido en profesor de arte en el mismo instituto al que el acudio cunado chico, estaba casado una mujer maravillosa, y ahora estaba por nacer su primer hijo.

Sintió a la persona a su lado moverse con insistencia y la sacudió un poco para que despertara, después de todo ya estaba amaneciendo, pero se sorprendió al notar que tenía la frente perlada en sudor y las manos frías. Ella se volvió y entre dientes le anuncio que era la hora (nada que el no hubiera notado ya). Con una cabeza fría que solo un ex ladrón fantasma puede tener, el la levanto en brazos, tomo la maleta que descansaba junto a la puerta y salio al auto para conducir rumbo a hospital.

Cuando llegaron, solo fue necesario un papeleo mínimo, dado que ya tenían todo el registro (bendita su manía por nunca dejar nada para después) y llamo a fu familia para darle la nueva, mientras a ella la preparaban para entrar a quirófano.

El tiempo paso de una manera lenta en la sala de operaciones, si bien sabía que el alumbramiento iba a ser doloroso no imagina cuanto podía sufrir una mujer con el, sin embargo el había prometido estar ahí con ella, y tampoco era cosa de faltar luego de haber esperado ese momento por largos meses.

Finalmente, alrededor del medio día, con el único grito que le oyera a su esposa y un saludable llanto, un diminuto bebe con unos pocos cabellos pelirrojos se dio conocer. Abrazo con fuerzas a su esposa y la beso tiernamente en los labios, ahora sabía que toda esa espera y su mano triturada por la de su compañera habían valido la pena. Mientras se ocupaban del recién nacido y de la nueva mamá y los subían a la habitación.

Nada más llegar a la sala de espera, fue rodeado por sus padres y la familia Harada. Luego de saludarles, les anuncio que ambos estaban bien y que solo había que esperar a que el doctor les avisara que podían subir a verlos, pasados unos minutos, por fin les dieron permiso de subir.

El subio solo, su familia le había dicho que era un momento para ellos, que ya volverían más tarde y que aprovecharan porque Lugo no los dejarían en paz Sonriendo abrió la puerta para toparse con lo que para el era la imagen más perfecta que podía imaginar…sobre la cama se encontraba sentada su Riku con el pequeño en brazos, el sol y el viento entraban por la ventana abierta haciendo ondear las cortinas y bañándolo todo de un toque místico.

Se acerco y cuidando no despertar al pelirrojo abrazo y beso a su amada, agradeciéndole una y mil veces por el hermoso regalo de vida que le había dado. Destapo ligeramente al bebe quien despertó en ese momento y tomo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas…mil emociones inundaron su corazón y un recuerdo perdido acudió a su mente….

—Daichi — murmuro con los ojos llenos lágrimas al recordar su viaje al futuro cuando tenía 14…. — ese sería un buen nombre no crees?

—Como el abuelo…Daichi Niwa, Tu que opinas pequeñito?? — volteo a ver al infante, pero este nuevamente se encontraba dormido y sonrió —Entonces Daichi será, en honor a su tatarabuelo…pero que el próximo me toca a mi eh!

El le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo a su hijo…SU HIJO!! en brazos para dejar que Riku descansara. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y procedió a contemplar extasiado a su bebe…el recuerdo de las palabras que su difunto abuelo le dijera muchos años atrás acudió a su mente…."Lo entenderás cuando seas padre"…..cuanta razón tenía, en ese momento con su bebe en brazos entendió muchas cosas……

OWARI

* * *

Finalmente un pequeño one-shot, hacía mucho que no escribía nada…pero anoche me vino la inspiración y no podía dejarla pasar jeje

Dedicado al día de la madre, aunque esta contado desde la perspectiva de un padre...

Este fue mi primer fic de DNAngel, espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios envueltos en la forma de review para que pueda recibirlos.


End file.
